cogdisfandomcom-20200213-history
Nowhere Train
The Nowhere Train (non-canon name) is the Applechaser's space ship (as well as the name of the band Alinivar, Col. Saturn, and Zarbol are in together). It's a pretty important spacecraft considering the amount of time spent in it. Assembly Crew There are several crew members, most of which are recruited on Saturn before the Ship itself is finished. Ailnavar The guy who calls all the shots, and, luckly, is who you control onboard the ship. Zarbol He pilots the ship based on Alinivar's requests. (He knows how to Pilot it because he's piloting his own UFO.) Col. Saturn Wanders around the ship talking about how this adventure isn't what he was used to, boing. Larice Has lots of sentiments toward the crew after being forgiven and upgraded. Niiue If talked to, he will give some comments on the location the Nowhere Train is docked. Go to him if you need a hint on any side-, or main-quests you can do in the location. Boson He installs any upgrades that the ships find as well as DJ's the ship's tunes upon request. Elmadan If forgiven in Chapter 3, Elmadan acts as a save Frog on the ship. Cannot be recruited on Hard Mode. Mad Malik Runs the Combinulator for any space-flight combining needs. Mr. Saturn Functions as a shop; allows the party to sell any spare items without needing to go to a specific store. Dr. Saturn Will heal any KO'd party members, ding. Other Passengers There are several hitch hikers that can be picked up from time to time. A Mook There's a spaceship around mars that is drifting, and then a green mook asks you to go on Saturn. He rewards you handsomely with 500 Bowbucks. (WIP, i'll list them once I find them all) Upgrades Space Map Function: Allow you to see a map of the Solar System Found: Niiue gives it to you in chapter 7. Auto-Tele 9000 Function: Lets the party teleport to established locations on planets directly from the ship Found: on Jupiter in Captain Deepsea's base. Boom Boom Ghetto Blasters Function: Lets Alinivar play records you have acquired during space flight. Found: On Jupiter. Diagonal Thrusters Function: Allows the whole ship to move in eight directions instead of four. Found: in the Celine. Effishient Spacemotor Function: Reduces the rate that fuel is consumed. Found: Gift from Dr. Yooghurt after clearing up his past with Malik. Locat-O-Matic Function: Give you a small radar screen displaying nearby planets, large ships and some other things. Found: Giegue's Abandoned Mothership Always Chill Air Conditioner Function: Works as a buff for hot temperatures (lets the ship land on Venus). Found: Made by Dr. Yooghurt from Ancient Neptunian debris found in the Cloud Ocean. Pirate-B-Gone Function: Heavy laser canon that automatically fires during space encounters Found: Made by Dr. Yooghurt from Ancient Neptunian debris found in the Cloud Ocean Plasma Reroutifier Function: Converts standard spaceship fuel into plasma that never burns out. Requires 10 fuel cells to activate. If the player sells said Fuel cells, the ship will no longer have infinite fuel unless 10 more are acquired. Found: Giegue's Abandoned Mothership